Joining The Infected
by BritishWaffleSyrup
Summary: 3rd story! Brownie the Beagle Puppy has become Infected. -GASP- And with the help of some strange friends, she makes a life as an Infected.


**HEY PEEPS! Whaasssssupppppppp? I may be hyper. I ate fudge on a stick. XD XD XD…. And M&Ms. And maybe the Easter Bunny… JUST KIDDING! *Darts eyes from side to side* Anyway… New story! I am going to be continuing The Infected Are Changing/The Infected are Transforming (Same story) But while I'm typing that, I'm gonna be writing this one too! YEAH! Oh and the POV is Brownie the Infected Beagle puppy.**

I woke up in a dark room. _What…happened? _I had blood matted fur, and I felt… hungry. I looked down at my paws. They were covered in blood too. A body lay at my paws. I stood up and shook my fur. I walked out the room. I saw my owners. I ran up to them, and sniffed them. They looked different, and smelled different too. They let out a groan when they saw me.

"What happened?" I barked. They just stared at me.

"Meh." I growled. "I'm going out." I walked down the hallway, and slid out the front door's cat flap. What I saw surprised me. People walked everywhere. Except… they weren't people like I remembered them… they looked like… zombies! I thought, recalling the monsters on that horror movie one of my owners watched. These didn't look like the bloodthirsty monsters I saw. However, one of the "zombies" turned around and saw me. It let out a screech and started running at me. The others followed. The zombies started ripping at my fur, trying to get to my flesh.

"Get… off… me… NOW!" I roared furiously. I suddenly transformed into what looked like a giant wolf. I was at least ten feet tall, with great big fangs and claws. I roared again. All the infected ran for it. When they were gone, I shrank back into my normal form.

"What just happened? Great, another mystery." I rolled my eyes. My stomach growled.

"Meh. Gotta eat." I muttered. I trotted off to the shops. I found the deli, and my eyes widened at all the meat. Suddenly, a growl came from behind the counter. I snapped my eyes towards the small desk.

"Who's there?" I snarled.

"Who's asking?" Came the reply. I hadn't expected a reply, and I shivered. _Get a hold of yourself! The only thing that could reply to you is another dog!_ I shook myself. A hooded figure crept out from behind the counter. It screeched and leaped on me.

"Who are you?" It snarled.

"I'm Brownie… I think."

"Hrmph." Hoodie climbed off of me.

"I can smell it on you. What's your talent?" He asked.

"Loser say what?" I asked. Hoodie growled. "I'm not a loser, and I'm talking about the Green Flu."

"The what now?" I asked, confused. He sighed irritably.

"The Green Flu? As in, rabies? It turns mostly everyone into zombies. There's the common infected, my kind, and seven others called the Special Infected. And you, I guess is yet another Infected, and they have talents, unlike the commons."

"Ohhh… I think I know what my "talent" is." I said.

"And what would that be?" He asked. I turned into the ten foot wolf with a howl.

"SHIZ!" Hoodie jumped behind the counter with a yell. I grinned, and transformed back.

"Aww, did I scare Hoodie?"

"My name isn't Hoodie, it's Adam. Well, my Infected name is Hunter. At least, that's what the survivors call my kind." He muttered angrily.

"Meh." I said, grabbing a sausage link from a rack. I gobbled it up.

"Man, that tastes good." I said happily.

"Yeah. You should try the pork chops. They're pretty good." Hunter said. "Here, try one." He offered one to me. I sniffed it then chomped it up.

"That was awesome!" I barked.

"Shh. The survivors might hear you." He whispered.

"Oh. Sorry." I said.

"It's cool." He said.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" I asked.

"Fun?"

"Yeah, like, chase squirrels or something." I queried.

"Uh… we chase survivors, and if we get killed, we respawn." He replied, scratching his head.

"Anything else?"

"Eat. Sleep. Breathe. Survive." He replied again.

"Sounds boring." I said sniffing the floor.

"Eh, it's a life." He said.

"Can you introduce me to the other Infected?" I asked.

"I guess so. Nothing else to do, since the survivors aren't here."

"Awesome." I said, doing a flip. Hunter snorted, and pushed open the door for me. After we had both exited, he pushed a large, wooden shelf in front of the door.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked curiously.

"So the commons can't get to the meat." He explained.

"Oh." I said simply, and we started walking off to meet the other Infected. On the way, he told me their names.

"… So there's the Tank, the Witch, the Smoker, Boomer, Spitter, Charger, Jockey, and then finally, you." I said, counting them off in my mind.

"Yeah. Then there's you. The survivors haven't met you, so they haven't come up with a name for you." He said. Suddenly, he froze. He picked me up by the scruff of my neck and placed me behind some crates in an alleyway.

"Hey! What's the big deal-" I asked, cut off by Hunter placing a hand over my mouth.

"Shh. Listen." He whispered. I could hear the faint sound of survivors talking. The sound of their voices got closer.

"I'm telling ya Nick, it was an accident!" A southern accent drifted to my ears.

"Ellis, I don't give a crap! Thanks to you, we almost died!" An angry voice yelled, who I'm guessing was Nick. The southern voice must of belonged to some guy named Ellis.

"Nick, he said he was sorry. Give it a rest." A female voice this time.

"I don't car-"

"Nick?" A deep voice.

"What?"

"Shut up." The deep voice said.

The survivors passed right in front of the alleyway Hunter and I were hiding in. As soon as they were gone and their voices had faded away, Hunter motioned me over to where he was hiding.

"Why didn't we attack?" I asked.

"Because, first you have to have a position in the food chain. You have to make yourself known." He said.

"Food chain?"

"Well, more like the authority chain. Tanks and Witches at the top. Do not mess around with them! They don't take any crap. Chargers are below them. Then, Hunters and Smokers. Boomers and Spitters, then Jockeys, and the common infected are at the bottom." He said. Then he gasped. "Wait, I don't have to introduce you to them individually, they're having a meeting tonight!" He said.

"Ok." I said, trying to remember who's where in the authority chain.

"Stay here, there's a Witch around. She should be just around this corner… and… HOLY SHIZ! Sorry ma'am! He said saluting to whatever lay around the corner of the alleyway.

"Hunter, what do you want? This better be good." A female voice snapped.

"Sorry ma'am, it's just I wanted to introduce you to a new Special. Ma'am."

"Oh, where is she, or he?" The female voice said coolly.

"Right over there ma'am." Hunter said, pointing a clawed finger in my direction. I heard footsteps and what stepped into my line of vision surprised and scared me. A pale, skinny woman stood there with grey rags that must have been a dress at some point. Her red glowing eyes bored into mine, and pale blondish-red hair covered most of her shoulders and face. However, the most terrifying thing was probably the bloodied, nine-inch long claws that grew out of the tips of her fingers. Her cheekbones stood outlined on her face.

"Hunter?" She said icily, snapping her eyes to meet Hunter's hood.

"Yes, ma'am?" Hunter said, slight terror in his face.

"That is a dog. A plain mutt. The kind of thing you and the other Infected would eat." She growled.

"No, I mean, she can speak our language, and turn into something at least two feet taller than the Tank himself, ma'am." Hunter said hastily.

"Ok then, let's see it." She looked at me and saw I was slightly cowering under her gaze. She crouched down, and said sympathetically;

"I promise I'm not going to harm you. I just want to see if you're really one of us." She said, smiling.

"Ok." I said, not cowering anymore. Something told me she didn't smile to many Infected.

I transformed into the ten-foot tall wolf. I felt my teeth and claws get sharper and larger. My once floppy ears turned into that of a wolf's. My tail swished.

"Wow." The Witch said. "I like you already." I grinned in the way only wolves can.

"The meeting starts in five minutes. Hunter, go to your assigned entrance." Witch ordered.

"Yes ma'am. See you later, Brownie." He leaped off onto a building, and looked back over his shoulder before leaping out of sight.

"Is that your name? Brownie?" Witch asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said as politely as I could.

"Oh, you don't have to call me ma'am. Only the lower levels call me that." She said. She pushed aside a few bushes covering a stone wall. It left a gaping hole in the wall.

"Go ahead." She said, motioning me in.

"Thank you." I said, transforming back and trotting through the hole. A couch, broken TV, and other furniture lay around. The Witch pushed aside the couch with ease. There was a tunnel with torches on the sides. It led down deep underground, I suspected.

"Go down, there's a guard down there, so don't be surprised. I'll come shortly after." Witch said.

"Ok." I replied. I stepped down the stairs, deeper into the tunnel. As I went down, I heard indistinct growls, murmurs, and voices. The tunnel curved and suddenly I bumped into something heavy, and fell over.

"What's this then?" I guessed that was the voice of the guard. Something picked me up by the scruff of my neck. I saw a squished up face. I guess the voice belonged to whatever this thing was.

"The Witch would have killed you if you were a normal dog… Can you do anything 'special'?" He asked.

"Yes. I can speak your language, and I turn into a wolf." I replied.

"Hmm, impressive. Let's see this wolf transformation then." He said. I transformed. He let a whistle out.

"Nice! I reckon you're taller than the Tank!" He chuckled.

"Really?" I said hopefully. I didn't know what a 'Tank' was but he/she must be huge.

"Yep. Oh, hey Amanda!" He called over to the Witch. I turned around.

"Hello, Jack. Brownie's with me." She replied.

"Yeah, I figured. Cool transformation."

"I know. Well, we'd better go. Bye, Jack." Amanda said.

"Bye Amanda. Bye Brownie." The friendly guard said. Me and Amanda walked into the room, and what I saw amazed me.

**YAY Cliffhanger! Please review for more chappies! -BWS**


End file.
